Does the truth always hurt?
by Giraffescanfly13
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are reading a book on charms when the discover something shocking. Will they choose to except the truth?(also this is not like my last one it is somewhat serious and not in script format) NALU
1. Chapter 1

Team Natsu, after a week long mission had finally gotten a day off. Gray was spending it with Juvia, Ezra was keeping everyone in line at the guild, and Natsu and Lucy were spending some well deserved time at the library.  
"Hehehehe so that's what that word meant!" Giggled Natsu along side Happy while flipping through a dictionary.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a frightened Lucy,  
"Where's the spider this time?" Asked an annoyed Natsu,  
"It's not a spider it's horrible!"  
Natsu sprinted to the side of the table Lucy was on.  
"What is it?"  
"It's in the book," Lucy pointed to a short paragraph on the page and looked away for dramatic effect.  
"Let me see that," said Natsu while grabbing the book,"'Only the intervention of the soul mate can dissipate a charm of love,' why is this scarier then a spider?!"  
"You remember how we met?"asked Lucy  
"Of course I ran in a group of girls who were under a char...," a realization fleed through Natsu "then does that mean we are... Soul mates?"  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"I don't wanna marry Natsuuuuuu!"  
"I don't wanna get married!"  
"I knew it!" Niether of them had noticed Mirajane walking in, "from the moment I spotted you two. I can't wait to tell the guild!"  
"You will tell no one of this,"  
Natsu had almost teleported to Mirajane's side.  
"Why not?" She asked flabbergasted,  
"Because it just can't be true!"  
Explained Lucy.  
"Yeah I can't marry Lucy! She's my partner!"  
"Aye!" Happy agreed.  
"Mirajane but you two would be so cute together!"she said almost in tears.  
"Mira don't cry, a lot of people think we would be a cute couple, we just like each other as friends, best friends infact!" said Lucy forcing a smile.  
"Aye! Mira if it makes you feel better, I think the book is right," said Happy with a devilish grin on his face.  
"YOU TRADER! HOW DARE YOU! THE BOOK WAS SO WRONG!" Natsu screamed with anger at his partners sudden betrayal.  
"Way to flatter a girl Natsu," said Lucy with a large amount of sarcasm.  
"I just think you two are perfect for each other," said Mirajane with a smile.  
Later that day Natsu and Happy were walking Lucy to her apartment. Lucy was walking on the edge like she liked doing.  
"Why do you do that?" Natsu asked Lucy,"  
"Because it's fun!" Said a strangely cheerful Lucy.  
"What if you fall off?"  
"There is no way that you and Happy wouldn't save me," she said.  
They arrived at her apartment.  
"Well I guess this is where I go," Lucy said unlocking her door.  
"Shouldn't I stay the night since I'm your soul mate now?"  
"YOU ARENT MY SOUL MATE!" ,yelled Lucy not caring if it woke the neighbors, "even if the book was... Right that would mean that every night before you were my soul mate but you didn't have to sleep over,"  
"Oh I guess your right well, GOOD NIGHT!"  
"Night boys don't stay up too late!"  
Lucy ran into her house and locked the door.  
"Oh man, I have a lot to think about,"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
"Do you think she's waking up anytime soon?"  
"No she's too lazy,"  
I opened my eyes to find Natsu and Happy staring at me.  
"LOOK! She's up! RUN NATSU! RUN!"  
"No, now that she's my soul mate she can't hit me,"  
He leaned in my face,"Good morning sun shine the earth says,"  
Before he could even finish the sentence I punched him.  
"Ow! But we're soul mates! And soul mates don't hurt each other!"  
"For the last time WE ARENT SOUL MATES! And I could punch you even if the book was... Right... WHICH ITS NOT!"  
"Geez Happy, I have one mean soul mate,"  
"Aye!"  
"Okay I'm going to give you a pass on that remark, Why are you in my house?"  
"Well you weren't at the guild, so we came to check on you!"  
Natsu said with a smile."Now it's my turn to ask a question! Why are you sleeping at your desk?"  
I looked down. I didn't even realize it!  
"Oh I stayed up all night trying to prove the book wrong!"  
"Happy I don't think my soul mate likes being my soul mate!"  
"She'll learn to expect it!"  
"Guyyyyssss why are you so weird?"  
"Your the one that doesn't want to be my soul mate!"  
"You know soul mates have to kiss and stuff right?"  
"WHAT?! No I can't kiss you your my partner!"  
"But I'm also your soul mate, now Natsu since we are soul mates plant one on me!" I leaned forward and puckered my lips.  
He looked at me and leaned in. We are now 2 inches from kissing.  
"I CANT KISS YOU YOUR MY PARTNER!"  
"This is why the book is wrong we just can't be soul mates! We can barely hug with out it being weird! Never the less kiss or...,"  
"Or?"  
"You know...,"  
"What do I know?"  
"Natsu have you ever been told about the birds and the bees?"  
"Ummm the what?"  
"Oh god!"  
"What is it?"  
"Maybe you were just told in a different phrase, ummm how babies are made?"  
"Nope,"  
"The nasty?"  
"Doesn't ring any bells,"  
"The dance with no pants?"  
"Okay, now I'm really confused,"  
"Sex? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!"  
"You mean... The forbidden spell?"  
"Umm no I mean when a man and a women love each other very much they... Ummm so it's umm errrr why don't you go ask Ezra? yeah! Erza! She'll tell you straight on what it is! And she won't mentally scar you for life!"  
"Why can't you tell me?! Your my soul mate and we are going to be the ones doing it!"  
"It's EMBARRSING! You will understand when Ezra tells you!" I grabbed his wrist and began trying to pull him out of the door. But he wouldn't budge.  
"First of all I only want you to tell me second of all your still in your pajamas,"  
"Ughhhh, okay hold on let me get dressed,"  
"Umm Lucy just because we are soul mates doesn't mean you have to change in front of me," Natsu stated.  
"I'm changing in the bathroom  
Dummy,"  
I walked over to my closet, and started looking through it. I grabbed my blue mini skirt and blouse with the blue crossed on it, then I turned to Natsu and Happy.  
"Should I wear this outfit?"  
"Wear which ever outfit that takes less time to put on so I will learn what sex means faster!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Geez, I'll tell you in a minute, god if the book is right then you need to stop being so easily annoyed!"  
With that statement I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. I came out and sat on my bed if I was going to tell Natsu what it meant I had to do it in a peaceful environment.  
"Come here...," I patted the spot next to me. Natsu sat  
next to me, then Happy sat on his shoulder.  
"Happy you don't need to be hearing this," Natsu said.  
"Aye! CAPTAIN!"happy said, knowing he couldn't refuse Natsu he flew out the window.  
Natsu turned to me. "Okay now please tell me,"  
A terrible Embarrassing feeling swept over me and I froze up.  
"Well um... Ummm..,"  
"Yes? I'm waiting!"  
"Well when a man and a women love each other very much, they well, you know the main differences between men and women?"  
"Umm there interests?"  
"Guess again,"  
"Ohhh you mean," he leaned towards me and whispered, " their... Private parts?"  
"Yes and well they umm put them to gather... And it makes babies...,"  
Natsu just stared at me with realization, then he looked at me and asked, "why?"  
"Well one to have babies like I said before and 2 ummmm well it umm it's relaxing 3 to show your love," I looked at him and smiled.  
"So ummm when are we going to do that?" He looked at me with a large amount excitement.  
"WE ARENT BECAUSE WE ARENT SOUL MATES!"  
"Geez Lucy, have you ever thought about if the book wasn't wrong, if we really do end up together? Is it really as bad as your making it?"  
"Well no but I just... Can't expect it we are so close but as best friends,"  
"And partners don't forget partners!" Natsu interrupted,  
"Hehe yes partners and I do love you but just as a partner, and I have never really thought about us you know?  
"Luce if anyone is my soul mate I'm happy it's you! Your awesome!"  
"Thanks Natsu your not so bad yourself!" I looked at him into his eyes and for once I didn't see stupidity, I didn't see recklessness, I didn't see just a partner I saw Natsu.  
I leaned in. He leaned in. We were so close I could feel his body heat.  
"CAN I COME IN YET?" Happy came in through the window.  
Natsu and I parted immediately.  
"Why are you two so skittish?"  
"Um no reason..." Natsu stated. "So what did you do while you were waiting?"  
"I went to the guild and told everyone that a book said you two were soul mates!" He said with a smug smile. "Now you two don't have too!"  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
Me and Natsu screamed in unison.

** Authors note**

**So I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was so much fun. I really wanted to try to keep them in character because most NALU fanfictions just skip to being madly in love which is good for them and all but it's not my cup of tea. I really want this to be slow and not just get down to things and I'm not the best at it but I'm trying, lolz I hope you liked it please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Natsu looked like he was about to throw up. We were outside the guild, I put my hand on the handle took a deep breathe and.  
" Lucy can't we just send Happy in for a job?"  
"No that's cowardly, we have to go in now," I opened the door and the entire guild was silent and staring at Natsu and I.  
"Um hi everybody!?" I said trying to fill in the awkward void.  
"How the hell did Natsu get such a babe?"yelled someone in the back.  
Then it started the chatter that I'm used to, but in this chatter I heard a lot of Lucy, Natsu, boobs, etc.  
I then sat down at the bar.  
"Give me one of those barrels, i need to drink away my embarrassment,"  
"Lucy... I really thought you had higher standards,"  
Grey said when he sat next to me.  
"Not now Grey Im kinda not in the mood,"  
"I'm not surprised I mean you two do practically live together,"  
"We do not! Infact I've only been to Natsu's house well... Never,"  
"Wait a minute thatttttssss what all those lacy panties are for, so when you and Natsu get freaky!"  
Grey went soaring through the air from the impact of my kick.  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
I stormed out raging with anger. I didn't care what happened I just needed to get out of there I was way to flustered.  
I ran into the forest and layed in the grass and just thought about life.  
"Hey are you okay?"  
I looked up to find that Natsu had followed me.  
"Not really, no,"  
"It's okay, it will get better with time,"  
"No it won't!" I rolled over dramatically,  
He laid down next to me.  
"You really are hopeless aren't you?"  
I rolled back on my back.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing, nothing," he turned his head to me. "We should go back,"  
I looked at him. "I don't want too,"  
"Me niether," he laid his head back down. "But we have too,"  
"Do we really have too? We could always go out to eat instead!"  
He looked at me with wide eyes. "You really don't want to go,"  
"No, not at all,"  
"Well I'm sorry but I would drag you back to the guild if I have too,"  
"Are you sure there's nothing we can do instead?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean the thing...,"  
"NO! Natsu we aren't dating! We can't even kiss how would we do that?!"  
"We can kiss!"  
"Oh yeah well then kiss me!" I said thinking he wouldn't do it. But he...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I am obviously not an old Asian man! I have boobs!  
Apology: IM SO SORRY IT TOOK LONG I REWROTE OT FIFTY TIMES AND BLAH!

CHAPTER 4  
But he... Got interrupted.  
"OMG! The book was right!" Happy yelled from above us.  
"THE BOOK WAS NOT RIGHT!" I shouted at him shaking my fists at him so he would keep quiet.  
"What ever you say Lucy," happy said high pitted and doubtful, he then pulled a piece of paper out of his bag.  
"I got us a job!"  
"THAT WAY WE DONT HAVE TO GO IN!"Natsu rejoiced.  
"Thank you Happy!"I exclaimed still a little off from the almost kiss.  
Natsu grabbed the paper from Happy.  
"Wow 20,000 jewel, just to defeat a couple monsters? Piece of cake, yeah I'm all fired up now!"  
Later that day on the train.  
"Oh god, I've never felt so sick in my life!" Natsu let out trying not to gag.  
"Oh yeah I got some motion sickness pills from Ezra!" I told him.  
He jerked his head towards me so fast it was practically at the speed of light.  
"You got what?"  
"Ummmm are you okay?"  
"It's not your fault Lucy, you didn't know... But Erzas pills knock him out cold," happy informed me.  
"Oh... So you don't want to take them?" I asked him.  
He grabbed the pill bottle from me, then he dumped 2 in his mouth then fell right to sleep.  
When we finally got to our first stop of a 2 stop journey to -insert village name here-  
It was already 9.  
"Geez Luce I'm really tired," Natsu stated with a yawn.  
"HOW CAN YOU BE TIRED YOU SLEPT THE WHOLE RIDE HERE!"  
"Geez, okay happy you need to go find us a hotel!"  
"Aye sir!" With that Happy flew off.  
I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Why did you sent him off?"  
"So we could spent time together! Your my soul mate after all!"  
Natsu POV.  
"So we could spent more time together! Your my soul mate after all!" I stated with a smile, then I flinched expecting a punch, a kick ,or being yelled at! But there was nothing, she just kinda rolled her eyes.  
"And where exactly are we going to go?"  
She asked with a smile.  
I put out my arm. "Where ever the wind takes us!"  
She linked to it then we started walking.  
Within 5 minutes of walking our hands had somehow wound up together. Lucy stopped in her tracks.  
"What is it?" I asked turning to Lucy.  
"Let's go to the book shop!" She pointed to the shop right infront of us.  
"Ugh your going to take me into a boring bookstore!?"  
"Yes I am!" She stated angrily she then pulled me in with her.  
The whole place smelled like old people. And there was nothing but books everywhere.  
Lucy immediately dragged me to the nonfiction isle. She was a crazed maniac when it came to books. She had one hand scrolling through books and the other was grasping my hand.  
She sighed heavily.  
"Everyone of theses books say we are soul mates," she stated with another sigh.  
" I've already accepted it you should too, plus it's not so bad being my soul mate! I can protect you! And help you pay the rent! And we can learn to kiss!"  
"Natsu," she gazed into my eyes, "thanks,"  
"THERE YOU 2 ARE!"  
Happy yelled, he then landed on my shoulder,"I found a hotel!"  
We all went back to the hotel, Lucy and I still held hands.  
We got 1 room at the front desk.  
We walked into the room.  
-Lucy POV-  
We walked into the room and it had 2 beds, a bathroom, a sofa and a kitchen.  
I started going through my bag to get my pajamas. When I finally found them my jaw dropped.  
"You okay Lucy?" Natsu stared at me wide eyed.  
"Ummm... Yeahhh I'm fine," I answered nervously.  
"You sure? Your acting really weird?"  
"IM NOT WEIRD!Well you see Virgo packed some really EMBARRASSING pajamas!" I explained to him with panic in my voice,  
"Come on they can't be that ugly!" He laughed.  
"Well they aren't exactly ugly...,"  
"Then whats so Embarrassing about them?"  
I then pulled them out of the bag.  
His jaw dropped. In my hand was a lacy short night gown.  
"I see,"  
"Aye," happy stated.  
"I'm going to go change and when I come out if any of you are staring I will kick your face in!"  
"Geez,"  
With that I walked into the bathroom locked the door and changed into the nightmare of a nightgown.  
I stepped out. Both happy and Natsu were trying to look away  
I got into the bed and pulled covers up to hide the shame.  
"Bed time already?" Happy whined.  
"Yes,"  
He hopped right in. He got under neath the covers.  
"Goodnight Lucy and Happy" Natsu said tiredly.  
"Good night," Happy and I yawned in unison.  
Happy climbed into the bed with us. He quickly lay right infront of me. Then he started purring. He then snuggled my chest. So I snuggled it back.  
I awoke, burning up!  
I looked up to see Natsu laying next to me.  
"What are you doing?!"I asked sternly  
"Sleeping," he mumbled,  
"Why not in your own bed,"  
"You were shivering," he yawned "Now go back to sleep,"  
"But now it's too hot!" I argued half heartily with a yawn.  
"Just take the covers off!" He suggested.  
"No! Your not allowed to see me in these pajamas!"  
"Lucy, I have seen you in way more revealing clothes,"  
"Still...,"  
He then stood up walked over to my side and took the covers off of my body. He didn't even look down. He then laid me down on the bed and pinned me down.  
I had to admit I was at the perfect temperature for sleeping.  
"See? Better!"  
"Don't look at my nightgown!"  
I was too late his eyes were wide open.  
"Wow," was all he could get out.  
"You asshole," I don't think I glared at someone so passionately.  
He still wouldn't stop looking at it, it's like he was trapped.  
"My eyes are up here!"  
He looked at up at my face.  
"Im-m sorry," he let out, he then took one last look at my nightgown before getting off of me. He laid next to me and turned to me.  
"Can we do the thing now?"  
"NO!" I shouted. I knew that's what these pajamas would lead too!  
He furrowed his eyes in disappointment.  
"Why not?"  
"It's a bigger deal then your making it!"  
"No your just being selfish and insecure and mean!"  
"Good!" I turned to the opposite direction and crossed my arms.  
I started shivering, oh GAWD and I'm not allowed to use the blanket!  
I felt an arm around me.  
-Authors note-  
Okay okay... I'm sorry I'm cock block. And I'm sorry it was short and late. BLEH!  
I rewrote this chapter like fifty times so if there are errors or whatever I is sorry.  
So I'm sorry that the format is weird I'm writing this on my iPhone.  
Also I would like to thank you guys for favoriting and following.  
And of course of the reviews! I love reading them! They are just amazing! Blah! I love you I'm pretty sure I'm going to update next week! Bye bye!  
-Momo .w.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I awoke to a giggling Happy.  
"Hehehehe," Happy was so enthusiastic in the morning.  
"What are you giggling so early about cat?!" I asked with a yawn.  
"You and Natsu liiiiiikkkkkeeee each other.. HAHAHAHAH!"  
"What makes you say," then I realized I was... SPOONING WITH NATSU!  
"GET OFF OF ME!" I exclaimed as I jumped up.  
"Geez Lucy I was just keeping you...," he stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at me.  
"What are you?!" I looked down and realized I was still in my pajamas.  
"Close your eyes now or I will shove your eyeballs down your throat so you can see me ripping apart your insides!"  
I threatened with a low growl.  
I have never seen someone follow a command so fast.  
I grabbed my bag and ran into the bathroom.  
Finally some peace.  
I looked in my bag to make sure Virgo didn't pack anymore surprises. I held up more lingerie pajamas and sighed.  
"This is going to be a long trip,"  
On the train,  
"Where are my pills?!" An impatient Natsu demanded through a gag,  
"Right here, geez!" I replied while getting the pills out of my bag.  
He immediately shoved two down his throat and began his peaceful slumber.  
We arrived there at 6 pm. However we didn't get to the clients house until 6:30 because of Natsu's terrible map reading skills.  
"It's huge!" Natsu exclaimed at the mansion before us.  
"Aye!" Happy agreed.  
"Are you the fairy tail mages sent to help us?" A deep voice asked us from above.  
I looked up trying to find the owner of the voice, but no one was anywhere near us.  
"If you don't show your self right now I'll burn you to a crisp!" Natsu yelled at the sky.  
"Excuse my rudeness I didn't mean to startle you," said the voice.  
All of a sudden A man with circle framed glasses and raven black hair appeared before us as if taking off some cloak of invisibility.  
"Wooooww!" Natsu and happy said in unison.  
"My name is Harry P. Ness, I have co-" he was caught off by the laughter of Natsu and Happy.  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing nothing, please continue," Natsu said out of breathe.  
"As I was saying, I summoned you here today because my grandmother has a demon living inside of her,"  
"Shouldn't you call a priest or something for that?" I asked weirded out.  
"Well my grandmother has been dead for five years the demon is using her corpse to kill,"  
"But shouldn't she be like just bones?" Natsu asked proofing a point for once.  
"Oh we didn't bury her we kept her in a fridge,"  
"YOU KEPT YOUR GRANDMAS DEAD BODY IN A FRIDGE?!" Natsu and I spat out.  
"I didn't hire you to judge me!"  
"Sorry,sorry," I said apologetically.  
"Anyway, I need you guys to kill the demon. It only comes out at 1 in the morning so I suggest you guys get some sleep,"  
"Okay! We'll get right on it!"  
"Aye!"  
We went around town looking for a hotel with no luck.  
"Geez he had that big old mansion the lease he could he was let us stay there," Natsu complained while kicking a rock.  
"Aye!"  
"Hey! Look a hotel!" I pointed out in glee.  
Happy flew as fast as he could into the hotel doors.  
Natsu stopped me by grabbing my hand, before I could get in through the doors.  
I looked at him, "what is it?"  
"So today I discovered something,"  
"What is that?"  
"Your pretty,"  
"Umm, how long have you known me? Why did it take you so long to realize that?!"  
"Well I mean you were always pretty but every girl is pretty but your just... Different now that I know your my wife,"  
"Stop that!" I demanded.  
He furrowed his eyebrows and his lip tightened into a straight line.  
"We may be soul mates but we don't have to get lovey now,"  
"When can we get lovey? When can we do the thing?!"  
"STOP WITH THE THING!"  
He looked at me and slammed his lips onto mine.  
-authors note-  
Okay sorry it's short and it has a lack of seriousness I've had writers block for awhile but I was able to write this! Yayyay also I love your reviews! The one about everyone's reaction was spot on... And you guys are just amazing! I wuv you! *explodes*


End file.
